Steven Taylor
Steven Taylor is a character in The Battle Majestic. Profile Weapons He wears a pair of ordinary looking white gloves known as the Master's Gloves, although Steven has nicknamed them the God Hand(s). Steven's main method of fighting is hand to hand and the gloves strengthen his power to some degree. They won't make him strong enough to punch a brick wall be he might be able to leave a decent dent, and the gloves will stop him from breaking his fingers. The left glove is more powerful than the right one but this is somewhat counteracted but Steven is right handed. What really makes the gloves useful in a fight is the fact that they're alive. If Steven wishes so (and perhaps sometimes when he doesn't) the gloves can come off and float around freely. While off Steven can still control the gloves as naturally as if they were his own hands essentially allowing him to fight with four arms. However the gloves are perfectly capable of looking after themselves and if he chooses not to control, them they will simply act on their own, although they will still follow orders from Steven. The gloves can not talk, neither mentally nor physically however just by looking at them Steven can understand any message they may be trying to convey (it's similar to the situation with Dwayne Poncho from Deadbeat), thus they can be used ass effective scouts or lookouts. Abilities The true power of the gloves however lies not in how they help Steven fight but in their abilities of creation and destruction. The right glove give Steven the ability to create. He quite literally create anything but as one might imagine creating things take time and effort. To create things the gloves have to use some of Steven's energy and the larger of more complex an object is the more energy it uses. To give a rough example a small simple weapon like a dagger could be conjured up with relative ease in just a few seconds. Something a little larger like say a sword or a club would take a little longer but could still be feasibly done in battle in if the left glove could hold off the opponent. Something more complex like say a large would be very hard to make in the middle of a battle, Steven would have to find a spot where he can be on his own for a minute or two and it would take a fair bit of effort to do so. The gloves can even give life to any object they create, however giving something life doubles the amount of time and energy required to make it. The left glove's power is much simpler, destruction. With a simple snap of it's fingers the glove can destroy any of the right glove's creations. Description A wise and weary old traveler who's seen it all. Steven's not one quite yet but he has started down that path. He's only spent about two years wandering the multiverse but already he's seen a lot. Steven looks like a fairly ordinary 18 year old. His dark hair has probably grown a little past the point where he should get a haircut and his facial hair is a bit past stubble but he's not quite a scruffy old hobo yet. He wears an old pair of blue jeans so worn they're almost white, a battered old jacket and some black shoes that are on the verge of falling apart. The very fancy looking clean white gloves look a little strange coupled with this getup. Despite his years of traveling Steven's attitude hasn't changed much from when he was at home. He's generally a pretty friendly guy and tends to look out for other people but he always puts himself first. He's not the kind to go into a life threatening to protect someone unless they're really important to him. Before he had the gloves Steven wasn't a very good fighter and he still isn't now if he's not wearing them. He has some experience with martial arts but was always better at dodging and blocking than striking. He's not very strong but he is fast, he's a good runner and often because of this when given the choice between fight and flight he'll pick flight. However when he gets determined or clouded by emotions he can be a surprisingly competent fighter, add the gloves to the equation and you may well have a formidable fighter. Overall Steven is still just a lost kid who realizes he is in way over his head here, he's more likely to try and make alliances or escape than fight, but if he has to fight, fight he will. However there's more to the story of his gloves than Steven knows, there's things he doesn't know about that could cause some changes. Biography Steven was born in a world much like our own, in fact it may very well have been the some one. There was nothing exciting like magic or superpowers just boring old mundane technology. Or so it seemed. A man named Mr Elephazor ruled this world very few people knew it. Long ago Elephanzor managed to stumble upon an interdimensional gateway of sorts. Elephanzor traveled through many universes and managed to build up a collection of all sorts of strange magics and advanced technologies from all across the multiverse. By selling some of the things he found and using others Elephanzor began to amass a large fortune and build an empire. Eventually he ruled the entire world from the shadows. Steven had lived a fairly ordinary life up until that point but at the age of 16 Steven and a friend, managed to stumble upon the secret of the interdimensional gate and everything changed. Elephanzor tried to kill the two children, Steven managed to escape through the gate but he was separated from his friend and ended up hopelessly lost in the interdimensional crossroads. Steven had no idea if his friend had managed to escape and couldn't go back home, even if he had known the way Elephanzor would have killed him for returning. Steven began wondering through the crossroads entering new universes at random hoping in vain that against all the odds he might find his friend, or at the very least a new world to call home. Steven spent over a year wandering, he never stayed in any one world for more than a few days or weeks. He couldn't sit still, he felt compelled to keep moving, searching, for his friend or for somewhere better he couldn't stop. One day he found himself in a young universe, still in the process of being created by a large vaguely humanoid figure completely enrobed in white, The Master. The Master took a liking to Steven and took him under his wing. Steven stay for the better part of a year in that universe watching The Master shape a world which inspired by Stevens stories of his old life was turning out very similar to his own. Eventually though Steven decided to leave. The Master was saddened but before he left he gave him the gloves, which were made of the very essence of The Master himself as a parting gift. He taught Steven how to use the gloves and told him if he even wanted to return the gloves could guide the way. Feeling reinvigorated and full of hope Steven set out to continue his search. Unfortunately someone else was watching him with interest. The very next gate he went though brought him to this twisted battle instead of it's usual destination. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle Majestic Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Magicians